


Reconciliation

by TheLilyMaiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyMaiden/pseuds/TheLilyMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very brief snapshot story-- Sam and Ruby re-patch their broken relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean questions Sam's relationship with Ruby

"She’s a demon, Sam!"

Not this again. ”She saved my life, Dean.”

Resigned, Sam began to recount the whole ordeal, going into vivid details of the sex—which finally shut Dean up.

Under any other circumstance, Sam would have agreed with him, but this was Ruby. Ruby was different. Ruby could almost be human.

What Sam didn't recount, and never would, was that he might be in love with this ‘demon’. The thought sickened him. He felt so disloyal to Jess—not only for moving on after only four years, but for loving the very thing that’d killed her.

Yet Ruby entranced him in ways Jess never did. Ruby understood the dark parts of his mind that he wouldn’t even, couldn’t even share with Dean. She drugged him, and not only with her blood. She drugged him with her feisty sarcasm, her wit, her standing by him when no one else, especially not Dean, would. And of course, the body she possessed was ridiculously sexy. Mouthwatering. Short, curvy, dark hair that slipped silkily through his fingers and dark eyes that bore into his while she touched him. Dammit, he did love her.

"Dean, listen…I know you don’t trust her, but I need you to go with me on this one. Please."

Dean snorted. ”That good in bed, huh?”

Yes. "No! Well yes, but despite the black eyes, her soul is practically human.

"Except she’s spent centuries in the fiery pits of hell."

Sam hesitated. It didn’t feel right repeating what Ruby’d told him about her past. It wasn’t her fault. She’d got caught in the wrong crowd and sent to the wrong place. She was brave.

"Ugh. I’m gonna grab a coke outside."

"Dammit Sam, don’t you—"

Sam’d already slammed the door.

Ruby was waiting for him at the vending machine. He swooped her up and cradled her in the crook of his neck.

"Forget your brother. Let’s order pizza."

Sam snorted out a laugh. ”I love you, Ruby.”

Ruby grinned. ”I know.”


	2. Ruby's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith questions Ruby, and Ruby questions her motives

Peering down at Lilith’s tiny meat-suit, Ruby recalled how young she was. After being burned at the steak for witchcraft at age seventeen over five hundred years ago, Ruby hadn’t exactly done much growing up. Lilith though, took the whole little girl thing way too far. The face that glared up at her was pudgy and rosy, and could even have passed for adorable if one ignored the fact that it was possessed by Lilith. 

"So?" Lilith demanded. "Is Sammy ready to open the door for Lucie?"

Ruby plastered on a smirk. ”Oh, definitely.” 

He’d been guzzling enough blood to drain multiple bodies. Her blood. She squirmed internally at the idea of his lips locked around her wrist, her neck, her hipbones…her chest… It seemed that Ruby had to remind herself of her actual task multiple times a day now. Make Sam strong enough to kill Lilith and set Lucifer free. None of this feelings bullshit. No longing his lips would just lock on hers. No desperately needing to feel him inside her. No chest fluttering or knee shaking at the notion of embracing him. Like Jesus, Sam wasn’t even her type! Ruby preferred brute blondes (hell Dean would be perfect if he wasn’t such a jackass) over scrawny, timid brunettes. Fuck Sam for being the one exception. Mmmm…fuck Sam…yes.

"Then it’s settled." Lilith’s eyes rolled back in her head, revealing only grey ovals. "Three days, Ruby. I’ll be waiting for you."

Ruby never bothered asking why Lilith couldn’t just kill herself. She was probably as much a coward as she was a bitchy little brat. They’d teamed up over a shared desire—free their Father, but now, Ruby found her stupid self questioning her very life’s purpose since getting off the rack. Ruby was well aware of her selfishness—she was a demon, obviously—but secretly wanting to keep her father locked up so she wouldn’t betray Sam? So that she and Sam might even…be together? Now that was a new low. And absolutely insane. Sam was using her just as much as she was using him. He didn’t give a single shit about her, obviously. A numb sharpness settled in Ruby’s chest. 

This is what she’d meant when she’d told Dean that she remembered what it was like to be human.


	3. Sam's Interrogation

Sam lay sprawled across the motel bed alone. If God existed and gave a shit, he wished He would send him straight to hell. He deserved it. He’d started the apocalypse for fucks sake! He’d betrayed Dean. He’d doomed the entire world. He despised himself.

Most of all though, Sam’s chest ached. Ruby had lied to him, used him, poisoned him, he had abandoned Dean for her, and yet, he loved her.  
Ruby was the first woman he’d truly loved after Jess. Besides deeply caring for him, she’d been sassy, clever, delightfully sarcastic, fearless, and beautiful. And he’d killed her.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, his breath hitching. He swallowed hard, only to notice the lights flickering slightly. Sam sprung directly into a sitting position, eyes now wide.  
Ruby stood before him, breathtaking as ever, her human body miraculously healed. Instantly, Sam was at his feet, yanking a blade from the inside of his jeans. He sprung towards Ruby, placing the blade’s tip at her neck.

"What the hell Ruby! How are you alive?!"

Ruby’s lips twitched into a slow smirk. ”You honestly think my own blade could kill me? My ‘dying’ was a show for your brother so he wouldn't shit himself.”

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Sam bellowed. "I trusted you!! I—I loved you." He began sobbing, desperately attempting to speak through his tears. "You ruined everything."

Ruby stepped forward, glaring into Sam’s eyes. ”Dammit Sam, listen! I thought once you raised Lucifer, you’d be on board with the whole apocalypse. I thought you'd--just, okay, so I did use you at first, but you gotta believe me, somewhere along the way, I realized I love you. And— I resigned my loyalty to Lucifer. From now on, I’m going to be loyal to you. I’m going to stand by you, and do whatever I can to fix what I’ve done.”

Sam pushed the blade deeper into her throat. He knew it wouldn't do shit, but he couldn't hear anymore. It was too painful. ”There’s no way I can believe you,” he whispered. ”Leave, and never come back. That’s how you can be loyal to me.”

Ruby snatched the blade from his hand and threw it to the floor. Before he could protest in any way, she threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips in hers.  
For an 8th of a second, Sam thought to push her away, to scream at her some more, to just kill her with his mind like he’d did Lilith. He didn't.

He found himself wrapping his arms around Ruby’s waist and hoisting her up, meshing her to his chest as he deepened the kiss. He held onto her as he fell backwards onto the bed. His hands found their way under her tank-top, and his lips traveled to her neck, biting and sucking along the way. Ruby moaned his name and writhed against him. Sam’s cock hardened painfully and he gasped, returning his mouth to her hers. Ruby flattened her palms against his chest and straddled him, tossing her top over her head. Sam’s fingers worked frantically to undo her bra. It fell onto the floor along with the blade. Sam grasped a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Ruby yelped and panted as she ground against Sam’s erection. He could feel how wet she was as she pushed his head onto the pillow and ripped his shirt in half, and moved down to unbutton his jeans. Sam fumbled with hers as well, giddily realizing that she wasn't wearing panties. Ruby grinned at him. She positioned herself over the tip of Sam’s cock, and gradually, agonizingly, slid down to take all of him inside her. It was Sam’s turn to gasp, moan, and yelp her name. Ruby leaned forward, her nipples pressed into Sam’s chest as their lips made contact once more. Their mouths explored each other as Sam flexed his hips into Ruby’s hot, tight center.

”Sam—Sam! I—I’m coming.” 

Sam cupped her cheek in his palm and slowed the kiss, telling her with his lips how utterly grateful he was to have her in his arms again. He felt a fat, wet tear slide into his palm. Grasping her around the back, Sam flipped Ruby over, pressing his lips to her nose, her forehead, back down to her breasts. He felt himself getting close and tried desperately to hold on while Ruby came for a second time, screaming loudly enough for the entire motel to become aroused.

Sam slowed his pace, locking eyes with her. ”I love you, Ruby,” he mumbled.

"I love you too, Sammy."  
Sam orgasmed long and hard, bellowing and clutching Ruby tight against him.

He stilled, gazing down at her. "I take it back," he said. "You can stay. I need you."

Ruby grinned.


End file.
